


A Kazer Family Christmas

by aseaofwords



Series: The Kazer Family [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Babies babies everywhere, Kid Fic, M/M, PLUS KAZER AND KIDS, THIS IS ALL CHRISTMAS FLUFF, married!Kazer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: It's Christmas time for the Kazer family, and you get to meet the newest addition to the household: baby Brooke.





	A Kazer Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So idk if you've figured this out, but in the series, Patrick and Jonathan combined their last names when they got married to form 'Kazer', hense the Kazer Family. Just a little FYI :)

Last Thanksgiving, Jonathan surprised Kaner with the news of a third baby being on the way. That was their baby girl, Brooke Willow.

Reece was four now, and was the spitting image of Patrick. Curly blond locks, bright blue eyes, and his nose. He had Jonathan’s lips and chin, but he was definitely Patrick’s son.

Grayson was two and a half and looked just like Jonathan. Pretty brown hair, brown eyes, and his jaw. He got Patrick's nose, though, but Jonathan never seems to bring that up.

Brooke is the perfect mixture of both. Fawn-colored hair, dark blue eyes, Jonathan’s nose, and Patrick's jaw. The team called her Mini Kazer. She was only five months old.

It was Christmas time, around December twentieth. Today was the Blackhawks’ Christmas Banquet. Jonathan had made enough Parmesan Chicken to feed a small country. Abby was making her famous ribs and Dayna was making pans and pans of Mac n Cheese. They were also expecting Crow to make mashed potatoes and Duncs to make rolls. Q had hoped there would also be veggie salads, fruit salads, and pies. Jonathan had graciously made an apple pie just for him as a surprise.

“Okay, the car is all packed and the car seats are in order,” Patrick announced, clapping his hands as he walked back inside the house, “All we need now is the people.” Reece came bounding down the stairs, giggling, and he threw himself into the arms of his father.

“Papa!” He squealed, “Papa, guess what? Guess what?” Patrick lifted his oldest son to his hip. “What?” He asked with enthusiasm. Reece grinned, “Daddy said Santa was gonna be at the party! Is it true, Papa? Is it?” Patrick bit back a laugh. No one was more excited about Christmas than Reece. When they told him about Santa, he almost waited all night by the tree to see him. He fell asleep around ten that night.

“Yeah bud, that's right,” Patrick chuckled, “Santa’s gonna drop by for a little while.” Rocky would always pay a man to be dressed up as Santa for the little kids. They always got a big kick out of it, and Grayson was finally old enough to understand. Reece was there to aid him with all his Christmas needs.

Grayson peeked his way around the corner. “Papa?” He asked, spotting his father and brother by the door. Gray was two and a half, but was a bit of a late bloomer when it came to talking. He couldn't say much, even simple words. Jonathan had been worried, saying that kids his age should have been saying three to four word sentences by now, but both Abby and Dayna had assured him that Grayson would talk more eventually, he just needed a little extra help.

Patrick knelt down and Grayson giggled, toddling into Patrick’s open arm. He scooped up both his kids and held them close. “Now all we need is Daddy and Brookie.”

“I'll be right there,” Jonathan called from.upstairs, “Brooke’s being fussy.” About five minutes later, Jonathan emerged from downstairs with Brooke in his arms. She was wearing a little red dress with black swirls and glitter. She had on white tights and black belt-buckle shoes, along with a bow in her hair. She was holding onto Jonathan’s shirt tightly, and cooed when she saw Patrick.

“Ready to go?” Patrick questioned, leaning over the kids to peck his husband’s lips. Jonathan nodded. “Yep, let's go.”

~

The banquet was something everyone looked forward to. There was food, a video with highlights of what the boys had played so far, and of course, Santa.The mean dressed up walked around each table to greet the adults and the kids. He had a bag he carried, and it was filled with presents for the kids.

Brooke was the youngest child there, so everyone came over to talk to both the parents and get a chance to hold the little girl. Brooke loved the attention.

Jonathan was talking with John Hayden as the young hockey player played with Brooke, who was giggling and grabbing at his hair. Grayson gently tugged on Patrick’s sleeve. “Papa,” he asked shyly, “San’na?” He pointed to the man who was ‘ho ho ho’-ing. Reece stood next to him. “Can we go see if Santa has a gift for us?” Patrick smiled at their nervousness and nodded, rest in a hand on Jonathan's back as he passed.

‘Santa’ searched around his bag until he found two gifts labeled for Reece and Grayson. The boys lit up with delight and took the gifts, thanking him over and over before running off to open them. Jonathan came back and sat at the table, feeding Brooke small spoonfuls of mashed potstoes. Patrick draped his arm across the back of Jonathan’s chair, watching as the latter stuffed over and leaned against Patrick.

Patrick took Brooke in his free arm and let her snuggle up to his chest. She rested contently there, and the couple watched as their boys played with their new toys.

~

Christmas morning began by the boys running into the master bedroom. Reece jumped onto the bed, and Grayson struggled to get onto the ottoman so that he could reach the mattress. “Daddy, Papa, get up, get up!” Reece yelled, jumping on the two men.

Jonathan woke first, then Patrick, both laughing and holding the jittery boys steady. “Let me go get Brooke and we’ll meet you downstairs.” Patrick huffed out a chuckle. He stood and plopped Grayson onto Jonathan’s back, who groaned and shot Patrick the middle finger discretely.

Patrick walked into the darkened nursery, turning on the small wall lights to brighten the room. Jonathan had specifically stated that he didn't want a lamp in any of the nurseries. He didn't want them falling over in the middle of the night and setting the room on fire. Patrick had thought that was a fair request, and opted to attach lights on the walls instead of a lamp and a fan. Jonathan was fine with that.

Patrick made his way to the crib, seeing his daughter curled up into herself, asleep. She was probably cold. Patrick reached down and rubbed her back lightly to wake her up without her pitching a fit. “Morning, Sunshine.” He cooed, watching as Brooke opened her eyes. She made a sound of annoyance and Patrick scooped her up into his arms, cradling her little body close to his chest. She fall asleep quickly.

Patrick then went downstairs, following the strings of lights tacked to the walls. Jonathan was starting the fire in the fireplace and the kids were eagerly opening their stockings. Presents littered the bottom of the Christmas tree and Jonathan had turned on all the decorations and lights. It was only then Patrick saw that it was eight in the morning.

“Daddy! Papa’s here! Can we start now?” Reece asked, wincing when Jonathan hushed him and reminded him that Brooke was sleeping. Then, he nodded, and pointed to the tree. Reece and Grayson grinned and the older of the two dragged his little brother over to the presents to sort through.

Patrick sat down on the floor behind Jonathan, and swung his arms over the latter’s shoulders so that his arms were wrapped around Jonathan’s middle, and he plopped the baby down in his arms. Then, Patrick linked their fingers and helped him rock Brooke back to sleep.

“This is perfect,” Jonathan sighed in content, leaning back into Patrick, “You're perfect.”


End file.
